


36.

by infinityonkai



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Series Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityonkai/pseuds/infinityonkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she went from a stripper to a saint, gang leader to celebrity, and president to galactic empress.<br/>aka another origin story that ends in time travel and feels.<br/>spoilers for the entire series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	36.

**Author's Note:**

> what are betas?  
> apologizing in advance for errors :x

She is almost done being seventeen when she comes to Stilwater. She is an aspiring scientist who loves explosions and is fascinated by the physics of guns. She is built tall and thin, but a few trips to the gym and the freshman fifteen change that.

She is barely eighteen when her roommate and her friends invite her to a club called Tee'N'Ay. She laughs at the lack of tact and sits nearby, but not with them. She talks to a waitress who gets her an application and she sits at the bar with a pen.

She is eighteen and working at the club when she meets Liam. He is rough around the edges but he is perfect and beautiful and she thinks she's in love.

She is eighteen and done with her first semester when she loses her virginity. It is rough and it hurts and tears pour from her eyes. He kisses the paths they trace down her cheeks and tells her he loves her and presses her into the mattress.

She is eighteen and working for the summer when he leaves her. She cries for days and doesn't show up to work. One of her coworkers sends her to a dance class, and she suddenly finds purpose.

She is nineteen the first time she dances. She is nervous but she knows she aced her audition, and goes on stage. She gets requested for a private dance and the manager tells her that he paid for a happy ending. She realizes what she has to do, and goes into the back and does what she's told. She feels nothing.

She is nineteen when she is let go. She walks aimlessly around Rebadeaux when a man pulls up beside her and she decides to change her profession.

She is twenty and on the dean's list when she meets Troy. He tells her that he has seen her on the streets and offers to protect her and give her a steady job. She agrees and he tells her to start wearing some purple.

She is twenty-one and graduating. Troy and her brother are the only ones there to see her walk across the stage. She hugs them both because she has nobody else.

She is twenty-one when she kills a john for the first time. She is covered in blood and crying when she appears on Troy’s doorstep and he helps her get cleaned up.

She is twenty-one when she walks into the church for her canonization. Johnny is impressed and they become best friends.

She is twenty-one and drunk when she kisses Troy. She pulls away and apologizes, but he leans in and kisses her back.

She is twenty-one and thinks she's in love again. Troy teaches her how to shoot and hot wire a car and how to be almost completely in love with someone.

She is twenty-one when Johnny gets himself caught for her the first time. She apologizes to Aisha and lights candles with her every day until she can bring him home.

She is twenty-one when she leaves him. Their fights were explosive and she remembers why she was so in love with explosions and eager for self-destruction. She moves in with Johnny and Aisha and doesn't speak to him for years.

She is twenty-one and confused. She's afraid she's in love with Johnny and Aisha and she doesn't know what to do. When Aisha prods him to kiss her, she realizes relationships are not only meant for two.

She is twenty-one and crying. One of her closest friends lies dead in the trunk of her car at the bottom of the ocean and somehow the girl who cannot swim managed to get to shore. She cries and pounds her fists into Johnny's back as he and Aisha hold her steady.

She is almost twenty-two when she gets on the boat, ready for a compromise. The explosion throws her hundreds of feet and into a coma. Aisha sobs and Johnny plots revenge.

She is twenty-six when she wakes up and sees Carlos, the drugs in her system transforming him into the spitting image of her brother. He breaks her out of prison and saves her life. She is grateful for him and swears to protect him.

She is twenty-six when she gets her first surgery. She woke up from her coma with a different face and she couldn’t stand it. Johnny and Aisha are furious and maintain that they would still love her, even with a different face. They didn’t know she didn’t do it for them.

She is twenty-six and hysterical. The Ronin broke into Aisha’s house and killed her and stabbed Johnny right in front of her. She holds Johnny, angling him away from the wall stained with Aisha’s blood and doesn’t flinch when he calls her the wrong name. Her voice is strained and cracking when she calls Shaundi and Pierce and she doesn’t try to hide it.

She is twenty-six and in mourning. One of the two people she loves the most in the world is being buried and this brat has to come and ruin it. She and Johnny are stone-faced as they bury him alive. He doesn’t deserve the mercy of Saints.

She is twenty-six and has been awake for six months. She gets a call from Jessica and her heart pounds in her chest and her hands shake and she can’t think of anything else except for saving Carlos. When she sees him lying face down and coughing on his own blood, she can’t help but try to free him. The chains don’t give, and she holds his hand as she shoots him in the head.

She is twenty-seven when she shoots Dane Vogel in the head. It reminds her of Tanya and she smiles as she watches him fall.

She is twenty-eight when she loses her best friend. She can’t think about anything but killing Loren, until she realizes how badly it’s affecting Shaundi. She tries her hardest to split her mind between mindless killing machine and Shaundi’s voice of reason, but decides that Pierce is a better fit for the job.

She is twenty-eight and out of options. She confides in Angel, who barely has ties to the other Saints, and she tells him about wanting to jump off the penthouse. He lets her kiss him, and he tries to be as comforting as possible, because even though she’s human, they can’t lose their Boss.

She is twenty-eight and she almost killed a child. The horror on Matt Miller’s face as she threatened him within an inch of his life is etched into her memory and she is terrified at what she’s become. Kinzie doesn’t understand and she thinks the hacker never will.

She is twenty-nine when she takes down STAG and Cyrus flees. She pities Kia’s fate, because she genuinely liked her when she was pretending to be Cyrus.

She is thirty when she finally gets to kill Cyrus. She has no time to revel in the victory because she has to go and disarm a nuclear warhead. She considers letting it explode with her on it, because if Johnny can sacrifice himself for the Saints, so can she. She doesn’t and she becomes a hero.

She is thirty-one when she starts campaigning for the Presidency.

She is thirty-two when she wins her first primary.

She is thirty-three and the first female president. Lin, Aisha, Carlos, and Johnny would be proud. It’s a shame they’re not there with her.

She is thirty-five and abducted by aliens. She wishes it’s a fucking joke or a nightmare.

She is thirty-five and the Earth has been blown up.

She is thirty-five and she fucks up. She has forgotten how badly Shaundi had reacted on the plane and automatically assumes it was Johnny’s nightmare. Shaundi doesn’t speak to her until she finds the rest of the crew.

She is thirty-five when she sees Vice Kings and Ronin infecting her simulation. She knows it’s Johnny this time, because nobody else has history with both of those gangs. She helps him save Aisha, and she cries into his shoulder when she sees him.

She is thirty-five when she tells him that she loves him for the first time, and he can’t help but cut her off with a kiss.

She is thirty-five when she finds out that there are no other Saints on the Zin mothership and concedes to it being blown up.

She is thirty-six when she becomes the leader of the Zin empire.

She is thirty-six when she goes back in time and kills Zinyak on the plane with her power armor.

 

* * *

 

She is twenty-eight when they fight. Johnny does not resent her, but he resents the direction the Saints have taken, even when he is off the plane.

She is twenty-eight when he leaves her to join the Syndicate. He stands tall alongside the DeWynter sisters, Matt Miller, and Killbane, and she dies a little inside.

She is twenty-eight and begging. She pleads with Johnny to come back, that they’ll go back to normal if he just comes back to her, and for a moment, his face softens. Killbane joins him and the softness is overtaken by the cold, harsh lines of his choice and she realizes she might have to kill him.

She is twenty-eight and a half when she fights him. He has gotten stronger, but she has sent a man twice her size flying out of a wrestling ring. He is no match for her, and is knocked out cold when she restrains him, sedates him, and takes him to a warehouse.

She is twenty-eight and the love of her life is snarling at her through the bars of a cell like a caged tiger. She cannot help but look at him sadly as her lieutenants beg her to kill him. He does not deserve her mercy.

She is twenty-nine and afraid. He has refused to eat until he sees her, and she is too scared to get too close. Shaundi and her brother drag her there because they refuse to let her be the reason for Johnny’s suicide. She looks in his eyes, and she sees life that she cannot extinguish. He laughs when he sees how dead hers are.

She is twenty-nine when Kia and Cyrus ask for Johnny in exchange for diplomatic immunity. She refuses. Kia tries to kill Shaundi and ends up with a bullet between the eyes. Cyrus resigns and runs for the hills.

She is twenty-nine when she releases him. She cannot afford to have a liability like Gat waiting in her home. He kisses her and says how much he has loved her against her lips. She pushes him off and walks away.

She is thirty when he shows up on her doorstep again. She would shut the door, but the masochistic part of her will not allow it. He gets on his knees and begs her forgiveness, and she says that she will consider granting it.

She is thirty when he regains her trust. He does menial jobs for her around Steelport and Stilwater and he looks like himself again. His face has regained its softness and his eyes have regained their warmth and he is the Johnny she loved again. She is not the boss he loved anymore.

She is thirty when she leaves him to take down Cyrus. Fear crosses his features and he kisses her and she does not push him off this time. She leaves him with hope, hope for him having a chance with her, and hope for her dying during the mission.

She is thirty and alive. She walks through the door, and he greets her with a tight hug and soft kisses and how happy he is that she’s alive and she smiles weakly.

She is thirty-one and campaigning.

She is thirty-two and an official candidate.

She is thirty-three and the President.

 

* * *

 

She is twenty-seven and they are in Stilwater when he drops to one knee and asks her to marry him.

 

* * *

 

She is thirty-six and they are on the ship when she says yes.

 

 


End file.
